The Sun Warms My Face
by Kat Wesker
Summary: I have no excuse... What I did was stupid so please Himeko, forgive me!" We always have to make a hard choice in our lives, wether it's the correct one or not... Can Chikane earn Himeko's forgiveness after her final choice? One-Shot Chikane x Himeko


**NOTES:** This is actually based on something that happened to me, a real experience so to say xD  
yep, a bit dramatic, but that's how I'm feeling... Of course I changed some things, it's fanfiction  
but well, I just hope you like it D feel free to comment xD

**DISC:** I do not own any of the characters from Kannazuki No Miko :3

--

I woke up screaming, Mako-chan stood from her bed immediatly trying not to fall from the impulse.

"Himeko! Himeko what happened?"

I couldn't say anything, I just took my hands to my face and cried... That horrible thought came rushing thorugh my mind again...

"Himeko! What the hell is wrong with you?! Goddammit, Talk to me!"

She slapped my face looking hysteric I didn't look at her eyes directly, I couldn't... I only thought about the possibility that my greatest fear had turn real...

_"Chikane-Chan!"_

_"It's all right Himeko..."_

_Himeko was trembling as she felt Chikane's hand waltz through her abdomen._

_"I won't hurt you, i'd never do such thing."_

_The blonde looked stupefied at her lover, she reached for her lips and kissed her._

_Chikane closed her eyes and felt Himeko's lips over hers. She loved the way her girl's lips felt, so soft, it was like a sweet candy... Something she'd never want to lose._

_"I love you Chikane-Chan" Himeko said, as she laid her lips on the blue-haired's neck._

I gave her everything I had and she, isn't talking to me... Why isn't she answering any of my messages? Why hasn't she called!?

I miss her... It's been two weeks and it seems like an eternity, a living hell!

There's no point in smiling if nothing can shine, and there's absolutely no point in trying to live normally if a part of my soul is missing...

"Himeko!"

"Sorry Mako-Chan..."

"What's with you? Since you came from Miya-Sama's house you've been like zombified or something"

"I just haven't been feeling too well."

"For two entire weeks? You need to go to a hospital then Himeko or you'll get worse."

"It's not a phsical sickness, Mako-Chan, it's just... I'm tired, school's having me really stressed out."

"Himeko, we're on vacation already and you came with A's and B's on your final grade, so what do you worry about? The classes you are attending as a summer course, those german classes? They're really not a reason to feel stressed."

It was a long school year and I'm tired, that's all."

Mako sighed, of course she didn't believe my lie, it was stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else right now... I was incomplete!

_Himeko panted as Chikane's hands descended towards her leg_

_"Chikane-Chan!"_

_"It's all right Himeko, I promise I'll be gentle."_

_"Chikane-Chan... What are you..."_

_The blue-haired interrupted Himeko's sentence when she touched the blonde's sensitive skin over her underwear. Chikane looked at he rlover's eyes, they were full of determination and she immediatly knew what Himeko was asking of her. She wanted Shikane to be the first to explore her body completely, consume every single one of her desires and feel like one single being._

_"You really want this Himeko?"_

_"More than anything Chikane-Chan..."_

_Chikane kissed Himeko's lips passionately as she slid her fingers into the blonde's intimacy..._

"Now where do you think you're going Himeko?"

Mako-Chan asked while I sat on my bed and started putting my shoes on.

"I just have to go!"

"Well, won't you at least tell me where?"

"I can't Mako-Chan, I'm really sorry..."

"What the...? Himeko!!"

That's the last thing i heard before closing the door behind me and walking through the hallway to go out and reach the rain that was pouring down.

_"Chi... Chikane...!!" _

_Himeko sighed as she felt Chikane's fingers touch her. The blue-hairedkissed Himeko and pushed a finger inside of her, she just grasped Chikane's shoulder with one of her hands and laid the other hand on Chikane's back._

_"Tell me if it bothers you in any way... Are you all right?" Whispered Chikane to Himeko's ear. "Yes... please... don't... stop..." Answered the girl trying to talk._

_Chikane obeyed as she pushed a secondfinger inside the girl, Himeko couldn't help a dry scream come out her throat, nothing could spoil that moment... This was their moment and they would live it until the very end..._

I arrived at her house, after a long walk I was finally there... I stepped forward and rang the bell... I waited a while but I got no answer, I rang again feeling desperate, I needed to see her!

After the fourth time I rang the bell I heard footsteps approaching, I lowered my hand and crossed my fingers hoping it was her... The door opened and there she was, standing in front of me.

"Himeko? What are you doing here?"

_Chikane held Himeko's hand as she kissed her neck, Himeko laid with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face._

_"Are you all right?"_

_"I've never been better, Chikane-Chan..."_

_Chikane giggled and laid her lips over Himeko's._

_"Wait... I... Chikane... There's something I want to ask you."_

_"Sure my love, what is it?"_

I looked shocked at Chikane, why did she answer like that? It was like if a sword had just struck my heart...

"I... I just wanted to see you"

_Himeko sat on the bed letting the moon caress her naked body, Chikane looked at her waiting for the question, just admiring her girl's body shining so beautifully on the moonlight..._

_"I just wanted to know Chikane... Do you really love me?"_

Chikane glanced at me coldly, I could already feel my eyes watering with tears, but I was concentrating really hard on trying not to cry... I wasn't doing a good job...

_She held Himeko's face with both of her hands:_

_"Look at me Himeko..." _

_The blonde obeyed and saw Chikane's blue eyes penetrate her with determination._

_"There's nothing in the world that will make me as happy as you do... nothing Himeko." She held Himeko's hand "I love you with all my heart..."_

_Himeko smiled, tears ran through her face as she kissed Chikane's cheek tenderly_

_"I love you too Chikane-Chan... More than life itself..."_

"Go away Himeko."

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't! I didn't want to!

"Why? Why Chikane?! Don't you... Don't you love me?"

She looked down to the floor, tears flowed from my face as I took my hand to my mouth and started sobbing.

"Just go Himeko..."

"No! I won't go Chikane! I can't!"

Tears fell from my eyes as I stretched my arms to hug her.

She looked at me again, whispered something and closed the door.

I fell on my knees crying. My heart broke into a million pieces as I sank my head into my knees... I stood up and walked towards the rain.

Thunder and lighting struck the sky as I looked up and allowed the rain to caress my face. I had lost every reason to live, my heart was ripped out from my chest and in it's place a hole had been left... I felt hollos, nothing could help me, I lost myself with those last words she gave me...

Chikane fell on her knees after closing the door, she took her hands to her face and started to cry.

"Was it her?"

A male voice startled her making Chikane turn her face.

"Yes, and I dumped her... Just as you asked."

"That's my girl, you really shouldn't get along with that kind of people Chikane, they're not like us."

"What? That's bullshit dad! Those people are like us, if you mean they're different because of the money well then you're wrong! Screw the fucking money! There are things far more important! She showed me that father! She gave me something you never did!"

"What is it? Tell me, I'm curious... Answer me!"

He grabbed Chikane's arm violently placing her at his side

"Just name one thing! I have given you shelter, food, clothes... Is there anything more important?!"

Chikane looked at her father's eyes trembling, he slapped her and pushed her to the floor.

"I don't want to hear another word!"

Chikane cried silently as she looked at her father terrified...

"She showed me love..."

Her father turned surprised.

"What?" He asked furious.

"She showed me what true love is! Something you'll never know!"

Chikane stood up, opened the door and ran out of her house crying, ignoring her father's curses and menaces, she had to find her... She didn't realize she gave up her most valuable possesion because of the fear she felt.

"_We'll always be together, won't we?"_

"_If that's what you wish my dear."_

_The sun fell on the horizon just as Chikane kissed Himeko's lips._

_"Miya-sama!" Someone called out her name, she turned to see one of her maids running towards the beach._

_"What's going on? I'm busy right now."_

_"Your father miss, he's back. Your mother and he just arrived."_

_"Stepmother..." Chikane corrected coldly as she turned to Himeko looking nervous._

_"Don't worry Chikane i'll go back with Mako-Chan and we'll still see each other at school and after!"_

_Chikane smiled, kissed Himeko softly on her lips and after whispering an apology to Himeko's ear, she walked towards her house._

"Himeko!"

The blonde turned her face, she was completely wet from the storm and it looked as if she had gone to some other dimension, the shining of her eyes had dissapeared, she looked completely hollow...

Chikane threw the umbrella she was carrying and ran towards Himeko, she didn't react, not even when she felt the blue-haired's arms around her waist.

"Please Himeko! Please forgive me! I'm begging you!"

Himeko looked at Chikane serious, she still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Please Himeko..."

"Why did you do it?"

Chikane turned to see her with her eyes sore from crying.

"What?"

"Why did you do it?" Himeko repeated with the same dead tone.

"Because I was stupid!! I have no other excuse! I'm so sorry Himeko!"

Himeko grabbed Chikane's face and looked into her eyes.

"You know what to do now..."

"Wha..."

Himeko suddenly dissapeared, Chikane looked at her own hands trembling.

Sunlight entered through Chikane's side window, she took from her purse a small mirror and looked at herself in it, her lower lip trembled when she saw her face covered with tears.

It had been long since she last had that dream... She wished she had actually done that, go after Himeko instead of allowing her father make the decitions.

She had made Himeko go away from her forever and then her father had her move to another city, just to guarantee she'd never see Himeko again...

"Never return..."

She could hear dis words in her head as if they had been said the day before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we are soon to be landing in our destination."

It had been too long...

The plane landed perfectly, Chikane grabbed her handbag and rushed out to the airport, it was hard to move with all the people walking and pushing each other, but she managed to pick her suitcases and catch a cab.

She gave the driver the indications and looked through the window, the rain was pouring down blocking the sky, it was early in the morning, yet it was as dark as the deepest part of the ocean.

"Here, wait." Chikane instructed the driver as she opened the door and walked to an abandoned ground.

The clouds seemed to dissapear as Chikane approached a house that was seen at the farthest corner of the land.

She stopped in front of a small sanctuary, laid some flowers in the grass and sat in front of the shrine.

The clouds dissapeared completely as Chikane closed her eyes allowing a tear to slide through her cheek.

"It's been a long time Himeko... Ten years are an eternity without you..."

"Miya-Sama?"

Chikane turned her back to look who called her name.

"Souma... It's been a long time..."

"I know but, what are you doing here?"

Chikane looked at the sanctuary, she sobbed and tears invaded her face.

"I came to ask for her forgiveness Souma... But it's too late already!"

Souma looked at Chikane sadly, he put a hand on her shoulder and placed her hand on a plaque hanging from the shrine.

"She never stopped you know..."

"I'm sorry?"

"She never stopped loving you..."

Chikane removed her hand from the plaque allowing her to see the reflection of the full moon on the golden surface.

"Before she died, she asked me to place her grave in the direction where the moon rose..."

Chikane turned her face to the sky, the sun came out shining strongly, and the moon was clearly visible, as if it were midnight...

"Now that's wierd." Souma started. "The sun is shining like it does at midday and the moon is shining as it does in the darkest hour of the night... What does this mean?"

"The moon cannot shine without the sun..." Chikane said silently, she sobbed looking at the golden plaque as a message appeared written on it.

"What does it say?" Asked Souma confused.

"The sun cannot shine if there's nothing to iluminate..."

Chikane read the inscription smiling and rubbing her eyes.

"The sun and the moon are shining together... You know what that means Chikane?"

"It can only mean one thing..."

"What is that?"

"She forgives me..."

--

_All the ones I have loved are calling out my name,  
__The sun warms my face, all the days of my life, I see them passing me by..._

"_**The Swan Song by Within Temptation"**_

FIN


End file.
